The Stalker and the Beast
by Magneticweapon
Summary: She merely observed him from afar. He was a puzzle for her to pick apart. He would be nothing more than that. A challenge for her...And he would never know...((Warning: there is an OC, which is mine. Read and review! PredakingX?
1. Chapter 1: Watching

She listened in on conversations, she watched, she observed, and she _learned_.

She saw what no one else did; she saw the sorrow in the red one's gaze, the adoration in the scrawny flier's optics as he gazed at the large one, the large silver one's longing glances towards the silent one, the silent one's uncontrolled love of music, the one opticed one's affection for the scrawny flier. And _him. _Large and fierce and strong and brave, with piercing optics and clear, loud voice, he had captured her attention instantly. While the others were just what they were, _he _had been unpredictable. She couldn't predict what he would do next. He never acted like the others. He didn't grovel. He didn't lose his temper and beat on others. He never really let on to what he was feeling. He wasn't the gossiping type. He didn't show interest in the others or what they did. He followed orders loyally but always had a shine of curiosity and suspicion in his optics. He had many secrets.

He was a puzzle for her to pick apart, and she loved the challenge. She observed him daily, whenever she had the chance. When he went to battle, she couldn't follow, and would stay in one place and meditate until he returned; then she would start following him again. Once and awhile, she hacked private comm. links and listened in on his conversation with the one opticed mech. She had learned everything she could from merely observing him while he was at "home". So when he left, she followed as discreetly as possible. She found out, on the first day, that he loved to watch the sun go down. He loved to write poems while inspired by the fading light of the sunset. He, while alone, ranted and screamed his frustration into the semi-cold air; where no one would hear those screams of rage turn to sobs of pure, spark-breaking sorrow.

And, no matter how much she wished for it, she never showed herself, never approached him, and never gave her cover away. For if she did, she knew, in her spark that it would only bring pain and more sorrow; to both her, and him. So she continued to watch, even after she had learned what she could about him, even after he had, finally, spoken into the empty, quiet air and question himself and reality. After he had asked _her _what _she_ would do. He couldn't know, and she knew he didn't know, but it was nice to hear him seemingly ask her a question. So, she sat in the shadows of the rafters, a faint smile on her lips, and looked down at the recharging form of the predacon king.

**((might continue**

**I own nothing except for my OC (who's name is yet to be known). Review please.))**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

She had listened, she had watched, and she had _cried_. He had been injured in battle. He was in the med-bay, his arm almost completely ripped off, one optic cracked and dark. Dried energon covered his large frame. Most of it was his. The red medic rushed to stabilize him, while she sat above, hidden in the rafters, letting the tears slip from below her visor, and prayed. She prayed that the predacon would survive. She prayed that her observations weren't in vain. She wanted to see him back up on his pedes. She wanted him to live. Wanted to see him walk around, or growl at the scrawny flier, or recharge peacefully in a room not far from the one opticed one. She never wanted to see him like this. Never. She bowed her helm, and wept silently, prayed silently. He would survive. He was strong.

Predaking woke with a start, trying sit up and then groaning in pain. He slumped back down, the cool metal of the berth battling against his feverish plating. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling the faint pain in his newly fixed arm and the sloppily patched gashes on his sides. The predacon sighed and glared at the ceiling above him. He felt like a burden, injured and using up resources. He never noticed the shadowy figure that watched him from above, hidden in the rafters. He never heard the quiet, relieved sigh. He thought he was alone, but he was wrong. So, very, very wrong…

She stared down at the now awake Predaking, a smile taking over her usually emotionless grey faceplates. The silver optics hidden behind a dark visor closed and a sigh of relief slipped past her lips. He was alive, and would survive. She stood carefully, silently, and walked along her rafter, heading towards the vent, where she had hidden plenty of times while watching the red medic. Pitch black servos silently slid the cover off and the jet black femme glanced once more at the prone figure of the hulking mech, before she disappeared into the dark opening. The cover was slid back on, and she crawled her way towards an unused storage unit. The lock was broken, so it was unable to be opened from the outside. She dropped down from the vent into the room and instantly picked up a data pad that was left on the small berth made from scrap metal. The black femme sat down and flicked through the files on the pad, never once did she look up from reading. This was her task, to watch and to learn about the cons, learn their strengths and their weaknesses. No, she wasn't an autobot, but a simple neutral that had needed the job badly. Her "boss" had promised the pay would be enough energon to last her a month and a little over, as long as she had the information he wanted. Her boss apparently had a grudge against the large silver one-whose name was Megatron-and wished to hurt him. But that wasn't her problem. It never would be, if she had her way.

She yawned and stretched out, the datapad turned off and to the side. She had taken a nap, and felt rested enough to check on the mech she had been watching earlier. She had no plans to crawl through the vents again, so she opened the door and peeked out into the halls. Empty. She moved carefully, staying out of the cameras range. With a well placed leap, she landed gracefully on a rafter, and started walking. Soon, she was in the med-bay. But where was Predaking? She stared, confused, at the now empty berth. Where had he gone? She made her way down to a lower rafter, risking detection to look for a clue as to where the large mech had gone. When something-a servo-grabbed her by the leg, her optics widened, and then she was yanked down into the arms of a pissed off looking predacon. She stared fearfully up into the yellow optics and felt a tug at her spark. What was that? Seeing the mech's confused expression, she could only guess that he felt it too. His grip on her tightened, and, feeling threatened, she flinched away from those sharp clawed servos…Which only ended up with her chassis pressed against his. Hidden silver optics peered up into his, and then her if-I'm-captured plan kicked into gear. She fainted, while being held bridal style by the same predacon she had been watching for over three weeks.

**((Second chapter! Yeah! Predaking and the unknown femme finally meet!**

**I do not own TF: Prime. do, however, own my OC(whose name will be revealed next chapter).**

**P.S. The femme is mostly black silver stripes on her sides, silver optics, white tribal markings below her optics, and silver stripes on her legs.**

**Thank you for reading the newest chapter of The Stalker and the Beast!**

** Skyress98: and your wish is granted, kind reviewer. J**


	3. Chapter 3: My Name?

When she came too, the jet black femme moaned and tried to sit up-only to be forced back down by the restraints keeping her on the berth. A med-berth, now that she took the time to scan her surroundings. She had been captured while spying on the decepticons, so why wasn't she being held like any other prisoner? Why was she in the med-bay, and not the brig? A loud, booming voice tore her from her thoughts. She looked up and nearly screamed when she realized that she was not alone. Five mechs stood not far from where she lay on the med-berth. The femme was able to quickly put names and occupations to the frames. The red one was the medic, name Knockout. The large silver one was the leader, name Megatron. The scrawny red and silver one was second in command, name Starscream. The large purple-blue one was the scientist, name Shockwave. And then…The largest one, the _beast_, the _greatest autobot hunter_. Predaking.

None of the mechs registered that she was awake, so she silently struggled against her bonds, that is, until a large servo came to rest on her chassis. Shockwave. The jet black femme bared her denta and hissed, though her struggling halted. The other four walked over to peer down at her slender, small frame and delicate structure. Capable of easily sliding into places most with larger frames couldn't reach. The femme snarled silently up at the mech whose servo still rested on her chassis. She knew that if it was just them-or perhaps the medic-she could blackmail her way out of this…sticky situation. Her silver opticed gaze landed on the large predacon. The same one that had discovered her. Her snarl changed to a frown. He had captured her. To her knowledge, she was not injured…So why had he placed her in the med-bay? "What shall we do with this pest, Lord Megatron?" She was once again jerked from her thoughts by Starscream's question. Megatron growled and shot a glare at the scrawny SIC. He approached the captured femme, and she felt her spark sink. So this was it, uh? Killed by the con's leader. What a pity.

Predaking watched with growing discomfort. Why had he notified his master about the femme? She was so small and seemingly harmless…And he couldn't deny that she wasn't attractive. With her slender, small frame and smooth armor plating. And that tug he had felt. What had that been about? He watched as Megatron's cannon came to level with the still unknown femme. And she merely hissed at the much larger mech. What bravery. Or stupidity. His gaze suddenly, accidently, locked with hers and he stared into that dark visor. He briefly wondered what color her optics were. Red? Blue? Gold? Green? Or maybe they were black or gray, like the rest of her body. Megatron's voice cut through his thoughts. "What is your designation, femme?" The cannon did not charge up, merely stayed in the femme's face. No response, besides a grimace. Megatron lowered the cannon and glared at the femme. With a growl, the ex-gladiator turned and left, ordering Starscream and Shockwave to follow him. Knockout shrugged and left the room, leaving Predaking with the silent, jet black femme.

She watched the four mechs leave. Only Predaking remained, his gaze, however, was not on her. She could only assume that he had been left to guard her, and intervene should she try to escape. She tugged uselessly at her restraints, and then just settled with staring at the ceiling, where she should've been. She shifted, suddenly feeling weak and too visible laying there. "You should save your energy." The femme stared in slight shock at the predacon. She huffed and tugged at the bonds on her arms, testing their strength. Ha. She could disable them easily with a simple relax-and-sudden-jerk move. "Megatron will be back soon. He doesn't take lightly to any sort of rebellion. Short of Starscream, of course." She still refused to answer him, so instead she pulled at the bonds on her feet, then relaxing and closing her optics. "You know everything about me. At least, I assume you do. But I know nothing about you, not even your name." The femme opened her optics a slit to glance at the predacon. He was sitting at the other berth, looking down at his pedes sullenly. She still did not answer him, merely frowning and then smoothing her expressions over, masking her emotions. Calm, composed, in control. The restraints shut off, unable to detect a prisoner to restrain. Silently, she stood up and made her way to Predaking, she gently took hold of his chin so that she could see his yellow optics. The poor mech looked oh so surprised that she couldn't resist. A simple peck to his cheek and then she slid her visor off, much like a human with sunglasses. Silver optics stared into yellow optics. "My name…" her voice was soft, light, perfectly matching her frame. "My name is…Ebony." And then she was gone, leaping into the rafters, into the vents, into her safe place. Her home of the last three weeks and one day. And then she started to pack her meager belongings into a simple gunmetal grey bag. She couldn't stay, never would. She had a job to do-a suddenly unappealing one; for she knew that she would be sneaking into another place soon after this.

Tears came to her optics, and she fiercely wiped them away. Standing there, alone, in that tiny storage unit, did it finally come crashing down on her. She had, somewhere while watching the predacon, she had fallen for him. She loved him. Adored him, even. She clamped a servo over her mouth and her frame shook. Why? Why did it have to be him? She leaned against the berth, and stared at the stupid bag she would be taking with her when she left. She didn't want to leave. But she had to. Ebony shook her head in denial. She couldn't love him. He didn't even know her! _But he could, if you let him…_A voice in her mind whispered; one that she knew all too well. "Creator…I don't know what to do…" _Go to him. Stop being a neutral. Be a decepticon. It should be easy for you. _"But.." _You love him, yes? Then go and let him get to know you. Please._ "Wait! Creator!" she was once again left with only herself and her thoughts. Her Creator had been wrong before…But was he right now? Could she really let someone in? Perhaps…Perhaps she could…for once, let herself fall deeper in love with Predaking.

**((OH MY GOD. Two chapters in one day? Amazing! Sorry if anyone's OOC. Tried my best, but I just cannot write Megatron all that well.**

**Ok, here's where we get serious. I need some votes on something. Here are the options.**

**1) Ebony goes to Predaking and does as her Creator says too.**

**2) Ebony leaves but returns due to the feeling of regret and confronts Predaking. **

**3) Ebony leaves and tries to go back, but is caught in a battle between the two factions and dies from a shot to the spark.**

**4) Predaking goes looking for Ebony soon after she leaves, and finds that she has left the planet. **

**I require the results before Monday! Review please! PM me if you have ideas not on the list!))**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

Predaking watched Megatron plan out the next attack with Starscream and Shockwave, though he wasn't listening. He was thinking about her. Ebony. Why had she run? He wouldn't have hurt her. And surely Megatron would want someone with such skill as hers, right? He hadn't wanted her to leave. He could still feel her gentle servo on his face, her lips on his cheek. Still hear her voice echo in his mind. He had tried to find her, even went as far as to check the files in the database. He had put in her name, hoping, praying he would find something. And he had. Three files, ordered by date. The first had been a mining company from cybertron by the name Ebony Falls. The second had been a news clip of a small, jet black femme who had broken into an energon factory and stolen many cubes. Some called her a hero, as she had later been spotted giving that same energon to the poor mechs and femmes of different cities. Others said she was a menace that didn't deserve to live. And the last one had been her medical and personal files. Her full name was Silent Ebony. Fitting, seeing as her every move was silent as a shadow. She was a professional spy and thief. If it existed, she could steal it. The last time she had been seen was before Praxus had fallen.

Predaking had found out she had also left the planet. Her signal had been found, entering a ship that had quickly taken off, heading towards who-knows-where. Ebony was gone…And he would never see her ever again. "are you listening, you beast?" the predacon growled at the SIC and tore himself away from his thoughts to focus on the plan. Ebony was part of the past, and he needed to let go of it.

Ebony stared out the window of her boss's ship. The mech himself was large, with green and brown paint. His name was Shift Gears. She hadn't been paid yet-he had to go over what she had gotten. The jet black femme sighed, her thoughts drifting towards Predaking. That had been happening a lot. She had left, intending to never look back. Never go back. But now, looking out of the window and at the green and blue dirtball planet, the same one he was on, she felt a need, an urge, to go back. That if she didn't go back, something would happen. There were pods on the ship, mostly for traveling someplace the main couldn't go to. Ebony gracefully turned and started walking towards the hallway. She passed Shift Gears on the way, and didn't even spare the mech a glance. She punched in the excess code to the door of the pod room. It opened with a welcoming hiss of air. The jet black femme hurriedly closed the door behind her and started up the launching sequence for pod number one, or, as the crew had named it, Torpedo Storm. There was an energon dispenser in the pod room. Ebony checked it and sighed with relief, seeing it was full. She swiped a few cubes of emergency rations, and a cube of mid-grade. She slid the door of the pod open and stepped in. The empty stretch of dark space made her spark clench in fear and doubt. Was she really going back? An image of Predaking's yellow optics pushed its way into the front of her mind. Yes. She was going back.

The battle was brutal. The autobots were winning. Optimus Prime had Megatron backed against the rock wall of the canyon. He had lost sight of Knockout some time ago, along with that pesky autobot Smokescreen. Shockwave and Starscream were back to back, fighting against Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee. He himself was fighting-on the defensive-against Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. He snapped at the engineer-he was in his beast mode-and twisted to avoid the other mech's punch. A stream of fire erupted from his maw, aimed towards Wheeljack. The stupid autobot leapt out of the way, and the other one managed to hit Predaking in the side. The beast snarled and leapt away and swung his tail around, effectively hitting both of them and sending them into the canyon wall. He heard a cry of pain and turned his head to see Starscream get hit in the chassis by Bulkhead. Shockwave was quick to turn and shoot at the wrecker, giving Arcee the time to shoot at the Cyclops. Predaking snarled and launched himself into the air, soaring overhead. He had just landed when something hit him in the side, causing pain-agony-to blossom through his systems. He twisted, trying to get away from the source of the pain. It only went deeper. And then it was gone. He growled and looked up at what had managed to hit him. Ah, of course. The engineer had attacked him with his blades. But, what had stopped Wheeljack? A black blur leaping away from the blade-wielding mech caused his spark to both sink and spasm with joy. Ebony. She looked furious, slashing at her foe with a small dagger that she held in one black servo. Predaking let out a roar that shook the ground, and charged forwards, easily tossing Wheeljack into the air and away. He turned his gaze towards the jet black femme next to him, feeling a blossom of joy. She had come back!

Ebony turned to flash the predacon a smile before she jumped back into the fray. She slashed at the legs of the yellow scout, and shot at the blue autobot-Arcee-with a servo-held blaster. She leapt over the green one's frame and landed neatly, facing the large wrecker. The dagger she held flew from her grasp as she threw it, smirking as it planted itself nicely in his shoulder. And then she was hit. She was weightless for a full second, before gravity pulled her back down. The jet black femme hit the ground with a loud thud, armor cracking and pant scraping off as she slid a few feet. She went to hop back up, but a pede slamming into her chassis prevented her from doing so. She heard a snap as something broke, and she coughed up energon. No. No! No! Ebony struggled to move the pede off of her, pushing at the far greater weight…"autobots! Retreat!" The weight vanished, and then the same pede slammed into her legs, crushing one and horribly denting and bending the other. The noises of any fighting faded, and all that was left was the soft murmuring of voices. Someone picked her up. Her visor was cracked, and she found she couldn't see who was holding her. But she could hear a voice. An oh-so familiar on at that. "You'll be ok, I promise. Knockout will fix you up in no time. Hey, Ebony, you need to stay with me. Don't go into stasis, Ebony!" the voice faded, and Ebony found herself seemingly drifting in blackness. She was faintly aware of someone yelling. Of her frame being placed on a berth. Of the sounds of medical tools and cries of pain. Someone was saying to not let them go. And the entire time, a large, warm presence was right next to her. And then everything faded, and she fell into stasis.

**((I hope that was good enough. I actually enjoyed writing that. And again, I suck at writing most of these guys. Anyway, the next chapter or two will probably be the last ones. So…who would want a sequel of this when it's done? Also, is there anyone who ships Shockwave and Starscream? Cuz if Megs and Screamer can be a couple, why not Shockwave and Screamer?**

**Shout out to Moonlight titan.**

**Thank you so much for the great idea! I love it, and I hope you love this chapter! I'm glad someone is enjoying my story, and I'm glad someone thinks my writing style is good, so thank you so much!**

**Review, please! I love getting feedback, good or bad!))**


	5. Chapter 5: Give Me A Chance!

When Ebony awoke the first thing she felt was pain. Everywhere. She groaned and onlined her optics. And promptly noticed that her visor was not on. Well, at least the lights were dimmed; they didn't hurt her light-sensitive optics as much as full light did. The jet black femme sat up to look around. The medic was nowhere to see, and the other two patients were unconscious, though she could see that they too had been injured during the fight. Ebony slid off the berth and stood up on unsteady pedes. Her injuries seem to have been healed, though her crushed leg still hurt and her chassis stung with the tingling of phantom pains. She had to applaud Knockout; he did such a splendid job. It was then that she noticed just who the other patients were. Soundwave and Predaking. She noted that the spymaster looked like someone had picked him up and slammed him into a wall. His was off, and she blinked in slight surprise. The femme inched closer to peer at the creamy grey faceplates, slightly pursed lips, and dark purple lines that circled his dark optics. Curiosity sated, she turned to the larger mech, watching his servo twitch in his stasis. She walked closer to the predacon, wincing at the sight of welds crisscrossing all over his frame. He must have shielded her body from more damage…and thus took injuries that could have been avoided. Almost as if it had a mind of its own, her pitch black servo traced over a weld that arched over Predaking's chassis. Her gaze swept over his frame and rested on his faceplates. His denta were bared, as if he was still in battle in his mind. His optics were dark, though she could see that his mind was very active. Her spark clenched when her servo brushed over the weld that marred the plating over his sparkchamber. With a shaky breath she pulled her servo away, and leaned to place the same servo on the faceplates that she still gazed at. Her lips barely grazed the others, and then she pulled back. "I love you, you moron."

Predaking had actually woken as soon as he felt that gentle servo tracing the welds. He stayed still, listening, feeling. And then she kissed him. Was that really a kiss though? She barely touched him…"I love you, you moron." His very spark seemed to enlarge at those words. She loved him! _She_ loved _him_! In a fit of pure joy-and what would later be called stupid bravery-he onlined his optics, grabbed Ebony by the shoulder, and kiss her. He felt his spark practically soar when she kissed him back. Then she pulled back, and he saw her smile, beautiful in its simplicity. He smiled back, and reached up to lay his claws on her cheek. She purred softly and turned her head to nuzzle his servo affectionately. "Ebony…Silent Ebony…" She blinked silver optics in what he took to be surprise. "Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" the jet black femme opened her mouth, and then closed it. She offlined her optics, so as to not see him. "yes." Her voice sounded choked, like she was holding something back. "Yes. I meant it, I do love you, and I've loved you for awhile now…" she stepped back from him, out of his reach. "But I'm not supposed to. I can't love you…Because you'll only end up hurting me, like everyone else before you." Predaking swore his spark broke a little when he heard her words. He reached for her again, wanting to comfort her, to chase away her fears. "I won't hurt you. I'd never ever hurt you. Not in a million years." She laughed, cold and pained, and onlined her optics to glare at him. "Yeah, that's what they all say." She turned away, refusing to look at him any lo9nger. Predaking pulled himself up, off the berth. He ignored the pain from his injuries, and wrapped his arms around the small femme, careful not to hurt her. He felt her stiffen in his hold, and he frowned in concern. He wanted to say something, but she beat him to it. "You'll just be the same as all the others. You'll take advantage of my love for you and use me like they all did. I know how you mechs function. You use and abuse those that admire you, isn't that right?" He turned her around, and was taken aback by the tears trailing down her face. He knelt so that he could see her optics. "Ebony. I am not like these others that you speak of. I don't know how to make you see it, but _I will never harm you._ I…I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I wanted to chase after that autobot and tear him limb from limb. But I didn't. I had to protect you. Knockout had to put me in stasis I was hovering so much. You may be painted black, but you seem to be the brightest thing in my life right now. Please, Ebony, give me a chance?" One minute passed. Three. Five. Seven. Ten. Just when Predaking was about to give up, he felt a servo on his chassis, tracing the welds he'd forgotten about. "One chance. That's all you get, Predaking. One chance. Frag it up and I'm out of here. Got it?" He couldn't help but laugh and swoop down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. "All I need is one chance."

She saw what no one else did; she saw the barely hidden smile that graced the medic's face when he learned of their new status, the laughter in the scrawny flier's optics when Shockwave was lifted off his pedes in a hug from Predaking, she saw the surprise and acceptance in her new leader's gaze, the silent one's quiet joy at the whispered words of affection between him and Megatron. And she saw the love and care in her lover's yellow optics. And, for once, she watched this all from the middle of it. No more hiding in the dark rafters for her.

Predaking was a puzzle for her to pick apart, and she did love a good challenge. And Predaking, of course. She wondered what the predacon would say if she asked if he wanted a little one around. She could just see a mini Predacon with big shining optics that no one, not even Megatron, could say no to. She would have to look into that later. For now, her mate was coming towards her with an extra large grin on his faceplates. And has he came swooping down to plant a kiss on her lips, Silent Ebony couldn't help but smile at the brush of pride from her Creator. _I told you all he needed was a chance._ _Now you're both happy. You can thank me now._

_….MEANWHILE…_

A tall, dark figure with low, sweeping wings stood on the edge of a cliff, some distance away from the decepticon warship the _Nemesis. _The figure uncrossed it's arms, turning, the light falling on grey faceplates, showing a smile curving thin lips upwards. Brilliant silver optics shone has the figure turned its head to glance back at the warship, where Silent Ebony and Predaking would be celebrating their couple status with a small party. A raspy voice ripped through the cool night air. "Be safe…my little Ebony…" with that, the figure was gone.

….BACK TO EBONY…

The jet black femme laughed as Predaking tripped while walking past a group of eradicons. "So graceful is the mighty king!" she teased her mate, affection tingeing her words. The predacon simply pouted at her. She smiled and cupped his cheek with a jet black servo, leaning in to quickly peck him on the lips and then nuzzle his neck before pulling away. "C'mon mighty king, I'm tired from the day's events, and I could so use a good pillow." She started walking for their shared room, only to let out a small shriek as she was picked up by her larger mate. It was her turn to pout. Predaking merely smiled and carried her bridal style to their room. Ebony wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her now burning face in his chassis. "I love you, you moron." A deep laugh answered her words. "I love you too, sweet Ebony."

**((The Stalker and the Beast is finally over. No more horrible stories now. I own nothing except for Ebony and the mystery figure. If you guys think you know who the mystery figure is, put it in your review and I'll tell you if you're right! **

**Thank you for all the support, those who've reviewed TSATB. I really appreciate it.))**


End file.
